Fangs of the Fox, Powers of a Human God, The Broken Queen
by Shardstar
Summary: The Broken Queen walks again. The fox has met his match, the human god's choice chooses all. Time has re-winded, mistakes been erased, repeat is not an option. Nanami is sent back in to the past and she sees Tomoe burying the body of Yukiji. Nanami is given a chance to be with the past Tomoe. Will they be happy together or be entangled in mysteries and prophecys?


Hello dear readers! This is Shardstar starting on a new fanfiction. Don't worry about my other fanfiction. To Return Again is still continuing and will be my primary focus. This one is going to be secondary and might update slow or might have very short chapters. Don't worry though. Perhaps except for the prologue, all will at least be longer than 1 thousand words! If you have seen both Inuyasha and Naruto, you might like my crossover fanfic. Also if you want me to start a fic including this three manga or any other I might have read, please request to via comment or email and I might start on it. First person to request will be written if I have read the story. Also, Tomoe never made the pact to become human because he is so much better in his badass wild fox form (meaning long hair!)Now please enjoy!

_Thoughts_

"**Angry demons"**

**Prologue**

* * *

Nanami blinked. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal densely clotted overhang of trees. _A forest…_ she looked around in confusion. She was completely sure she had fallen asleep in the shrine wearing pajamas, not these kimonos and definitely not in a forest.

She slowly stood up. _Where am I? _

Nanami slowly began to walk, hoping this was a dream because she didn't know where in the world this was. The only place she could guess was in the past since this forest looked like the only place it could exist was the past.

Shaking her head she snorted._ That's impossible._ The last time she was in the past was supposed to be her last. She continued to walk on, slowly noticing the trees were thinning out. Her eyes widened as she saw the beautiful clearing where Tomoe had confessed to her. It had been one of the happiest moments in her life. Shock ran through her body as she realized what this meant. She was in the past! Slight rustling made her hide behind the trees next to her. The swirling of the flowers thankfully hid her and her scent. Peeking from her tree, she saw a very surprising scene.

There, just beneath the biggest Sakura tree crouched Tomoe, the holder of her heart, in all his long haired glory. What made Nanami more surprised was the obviously dead body of a female. The female she realized in sadness was the body of her dear ancestor Yukiji. The sound of scratching made her look back up from her misery. Tomoe was digging with his bare hands. _A grave…_

As Tomoe slowly lowered the body of the dead female slowly into the ground, a new voice spoke. It's, no her voice rang clear and loud onto the silent and perhaps grieving field. "Dear yokai, why grieve for one you've never loved?" the yokai in question immediately looked up, toward the voice.

Up among the thick branches of a tree, sat a women. She was beautiful, like all other inhumane beings, but she also felt mystical unlike all others Nanami had seen. She had long beautiful black hair with snow white tips and long deep streaks of white. Her right eye was scarlet like blood. Her left eye was beautiful and luscious green like a new opened leaf. Her skin was pale white and she wore a beautiful royal kimono. On it was beautiful embroidery of a dragon covered in shards. On the dragons head was a crown, a _**broken**_ crown. On her shoulders sat a small fury silver white dragon with the same deep red eyes as its master.

"What are you talking about?"

The women blinked. "That woman you are with, never love you, nor ever talked to you except the one time you told her your name, and when she asked you for help when akura-ou invaded her village." Tomoe blinked in shock "that's impossible, I first met her in the ruined shack where she asked who I was and she also took care of me when I was sick!"

The woman smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, and pointed, in Nanami's directions. "That's her." Tomoe turned to meet Nanami's shocked eyes. His eyes widened at the same looking figure before looking down at Yukiji's dead body. Nanami steeled her resolve before walking up to the figure on the tree. "How? How do you know this! Only two other should know and one is down here dead!" the woman smiled, her white teeth gleaming. "Dear time traveler, I am Shard. I control many things; I am the strongest being on this world! Time is one of them." Nanami's eyes widened at her claims. "You allowed this to happen" she murmured in shock," you allowed me to travel to the past, and you brought me here now."

Tomoe flinched back in shock. "You're from the future?" Nanami nodded before turning back to shard. "Why let it happen, why bring me back?"

Shard smiled. "Your story is the most interesting story in many millenniums and this was too happen. Think of it as a gift and a promise to an old friend. It is up to you to make the most of it." She stood up, "Also my dear girl, you are given a gift that you must later figure on your own, the choice you make now changes it." With that the being turned slowly into shard dust that drifted around them. It left with the whispers "make it right."

Nanami sighed before turning with a beaming smile at the still shocked yokai. "Let me introduce myself again Tomoe. My name is Nanami and I am a human land god."

* * *

Shard dust gathered to form the ancient being. She started walking, only to pause and turn her head slightly into the direction of a man. "Are you sure you wish to use up your favor like that, Mikage?" a blond haired man stepped out from the shadows. He reached up to his face and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Yes, it's where your power is the most useful. Anyhow, I don't need your power any way and I want to help Tomoe as much as I can." Shard snorted. "Your obsession is getting unhealthy." Mikage just smiled. " So the Broken Queen walks again?"Shard turned to the direction of the moon and looked up at the stars. "That i do. As long as he doesn't make the same mistakes I did, all will be fine. History has changed; the future will exist no more. A new path has been laid, and if he does make the same mistake, it will all be your fault."

* * *

Hope you like it! Anyhow please request stories if you feel like it. This is only the prologue so it will be short. Also if anyone has ideas, I would love it if you guys could make up a bad guy for the story. Should it be connected to shard or should it be completely a new guy who comes out randomly? I have one made up for shard but not for other guy. Also there will be minor bad guys too! So please help. Don't forget to comment!

Shardstar^-^


End file.
